


An Odd Friendship

by HeiressofBlaze



Series: AU in Which Amu and Ikuto have switched places sorta [1]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Child Labor, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Not Really Character Death, i hope im doing this right, not reely shore what else to put here, teenage angst, umm, will add more tags as i go along???, wow thats a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiressofBlaze/pseuds/HeiressofBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amu is tired of being treated like crap after the death of her father and younger sister. When she arrives at school, she spies the perfect solution to all of her problems; suicide. While on the roof, Ikuto finds her crying and about to jump and stops her. They talk for a bit and become friends. Unknowingly to the both of them they managed to save the other from themselves. But how long will their odd friendship last before trouble comes along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Jump of Not to Jump? That is the Question

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first story here on AO3. This story is also on fanfiction.net under the same name. Tell me what you think please!  
> Ikuto is very ooc in this first chapter and I apologize, but all will return to normal by chapter two.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its awesomeness. Peach-Pit does. But If I did, It would be all Amuto, all the way :)

Chapter 1: To Jump of Not to Jump? That is the Question

I sighed as my alarm clock rang, signaling me to wake up and get ready for school. Truth be told, I hated this. All of it. My father was killed in an accident, along with my younger sister; and not being able to stand the grief my mother moved us. I was starting school in mid-October and I didn't even know anyone here in the small town of Seiyo. I was devastated. Well I guess it's time to pull out the old Hinamori Cool & Spicy façade. I loved my Papa very much and I hate my mother. Ever since he died Mama has gone evil. I sighed again, I needed to get dressed, and out of here before that witch wakes up.

I walked over to my closet pulling out the red plaid girl's uniform. Pulling it on, I adjusted my red armband and legwarmers. I had to wear it every day so why not apply it to my style? Last but not least, I brushed my now dry pink hair and put in two black x clips into my hair, holding my bangs messily back. I sighed once again as I remembered times from before Papa and Ami died. A single tear slid down my cheek and I let it fall. I had left my friends back home in Tokyo and I missed them terribly.

Picking up my schoolbag, I walked out the door. I groaned internally, thinking of the job I'd have to go to afterschool. I had a job to help support out home. I really had no choice about it. It was either get a job "or else" as my mother had put it. When I reached the school, a wonderful solution presented itself as I gazed up to the roof. In fact it was the solution to all of my problems. I entered the building and walked to the office to pick up the necessary paperwork and such.

Walking back out, I found the stairway I was looking for; the one that lead to the roof. I opened the door, making sure no one saw me as I climbed up the spiraling stairs. I admired the view as I walked over to the ledge and sat down, my legs dangling several hundred feet in the air. I wondered aloud, "Would anyone even miss me if I jumped off? Probably not since nobody here knows me… Hah! My witch of a mother would probably throw a party and dance on my grave once I was gone. It would probably be better if I jumped off and died." The sadness in me threatened to overflow into tears and I sniffled hard to prevent them from coming. Suddenly one of my favorite songs popped into my head and I began to sing. 

I was so caught up in my singing, I didn't even notice when the door opened and someone gasped. I didn't hear the footsteps coming closer to me either. What I did hear was this, "No it wouldn't." said a deep, husky voice from behind me. I tensed up and pulled in a breath. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed and jumped straight up and backwards. I grabbed by bag and blindly ran towards the door. Instead, I managed to run into a wall. A rather warm, comfortable wall. I tensed up yet again and took a step back, blushing wildly. I was so embarrassed. Now I really felt like dying. I looked down, stuttering nonsense and moving back towards the edge until a hand stopped me.

"Don't you ever think those things. No matter how much our lives may suck, suicide is never the answer. I'm sorry about your mom being so mean and terrible. Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. My step- father's a monster. But let's put that behind us. Look at me." As much as I didn't want to, his beautiful voice compelled me to look at him. If his voice was that soothing what would he look like, I wondered? Blushing harder, I slowly looked up into his eyes. I gasped quietly but he still heard it. A small smirk reached his lips but I ignored it. His eyes were so beautiful, so alluring and mysterious. They were all shades of blue; specks of azure, cerulean, indigo, violet, amethyst, navy and royal decorated his eyes. Yet, I could see right through it. I could see all the pain and tiredness he held there. He has suffered much in his life. I could tell. My eyes widened slightly as I stood there, he was actually letting me read all of what his eyes had to say. They told a sad tale of suffering and hopelessness. Blinking, I explored the rest of his face as he held me there. His hair was an amazing shade of midnight blue; it was like he carried a piece of the night sky upon his head. His hair was perfectly messy. He was hot, sexy, beautiful. But nobody would ever hear me say that.

"Well? Are you going to tell me your name, or are you just going to stare at me all day?" he smirked at me, causing me to blush even harder. "Not like I would mind anyways. You're more fun to be around than everyone else, and I've only just met you. "I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you can call me Ikuto-sama, Ikuto-koi, or just Ikuto is fine with me" he said with a wink. Immediately my blush receded and my Cool& Spicy façade returned. I sighed internally in relief, glad the blush was gone and that it was there to put him in his place.

I hmphed and put my hand on my hip. "Don't put your hopes up Tsukiyomi-san. I'm not that easy to win over. The name's Hinamori Amu." Ikuto chuckled, "Come on Amu. We both know you're not really like that. Drop the act; you can be yourself around me. In fact, let's make a deal. When we're alone with each other, we both have to remove the masks and facades we hide behind. Deal?" Wait, first I called him Ikuto, since when did I get so familiar around him? And second, he saw through my façade? I started freaking out internally and soon it rose to the surface. Ikuto simply smirked at me, causing me to blush yet again. What is up with me blushing so much all of a sudden? I never blush. Too embarrassed to respond, I simply nodded my head and shook his outreached hand.

"You're new here right? Believe it or not, I'm supposed to show you around the school. And I'm not totally sure but I think you're in all of my classes. Let's be friends okay?" He extended his hand towards me and I shook it once again. I nodded in defeat and handed over my schedule. He compared mine with his and a smirk crept its way onto his face. We had every single class together for the whole year. I was somewhat relieved. At least there was one person I knew in all my classes. Feeling much better, I suddenly hugged him, burying my head in his chest. He was surprised, that much I could tell. He had tensed before his arms managed to snake their way around my petite waist, pulling my small body closer to his tall, lean one. "Th-thanks for r-reaching out and b-being my friend. Y-you s-saved m-me from m-m-myself. I hope we can grow to be great friends s-someday." I whispered into his chest. I looked up to find him actually smiling at me. So I guess he heard me. I blushed a bit and ruffled his hair before grabbing my bag. I walked back over and stood next to him. Smirking at me, he fixed his hair and said "Let's get to class now shall we? Oh and I should warn you; I suggest you hold on to my arm when we reach the door downstairs." I gave him a questioning look to which he simply replied, "Fangirls. They follow me everywhere and try to rape me…" My look of shock remained for longer than I wanted it to. But then again, Ikuto was the only person who I could actually be myself with. We opened the door to the roof and descended down the stairs. Before he opened the door I asked, "Do you want to come over afterschool today?"


	2. Attack of The Fangirls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intoduction of some more characters, and plot development.  
> Amu and Ikuto pass each other notes and get to know each other better. Tadase has been acting really strange. More so than usual. Lunchtime arrives. Something fishy is going on. Short chapter.  
> I'm still learning how to accurately label things and how things work on Ao3 so yeah. Please bear with me  
> Wow I suck at chapter summaries don't I  
> Shugo Chara is not mine obviously  
> Chapter editting is bluh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short.  
> I'm sorry.

Recap:

“Do you want to come over after school?”

___________________________________________________________________

He smirked at me and replied, “You want me so soon Amu?” I blushed and smacked his arm. “P- pervert!” “I don’t know Amu, it seems you’re the pervert here, asking me to come over your house when you've only just met me.” I fumed at him and he smirked at me. “Oh fine. I’ll come over. Meet me at the school gates at 2:30 and I’ll give you a ride home. If you’re late you’re going to have to walk.” “But you don’t even know where I live!” I exclaimed, and with my arm clutching his for dear life he pushed open the door. Immediately all the girls began screaming Ikuto’s name and he simply sighed, his face becoming a mask of indifference as he tried to weave through the crowd of fangirls. The squeals emitted from the female crowd were near supersonic and gave me a splitting headache, my ears were highly sensitive and it seemed Ikuto’s were too as he flinched almost unnoticeably from the sound. 

“Squeal!!! It’s Tsukiyomi-sama!!” “It’s Ikuto!!!” “Oh my gosh he looked at me!!!” “No me!!” “Tsukiyomi-sama!! Look at me!!” “No me!!” “Oh My Ikuto!!!! He touched me!! He really, really touched me!! Gasp!” My ears were splitting and I scoffed aloud when several girls near him fainted. Unfortunately, the one nearest to him heard me. She gave me one of the scariest looks I had ever seen in my life. Thank goodness my façade was out or I would've died from fear. “Who are you? And why are you touching my boyfriend??” she sneered at me and gave me a look of utter disgust as she spoke to me, her words dripping with deadly venom. I scoffed again as I looked at her, my face a mask of indifference as if I could care less about what she said. She was taller than me, but not by much, and had reddish brown hair that was overly curled. She had a pretty face with a long nose and pointy chin as she looked down on me. She had murky brown eyes and was skinny but had an amazing tan. She wore her uniform extra short with her top about a size too small so that her humongous boobs were on the point of exploding out of her shirt. Basically she was really pretty, and probably the school’s number one slut. 

“Why do you care what my name is? What’s it to you?” I sneered at her while discreetly loosening my grip around Ikuto’s arm and cracking my knuckles. “He’s my boyfriend” she growled out, “and only I can hold his arm like that, get that, bitch?” she spat the last words out and I only barely managed to swallow my anger. I thanked my façade again and prayed to Kami-sama that the rest of my day went better than this. Sighing through my nose I replied, “My name isn’t bitch, I don’t know why you would talk about yourself in the third person; it’s stupid. My name is Hinamori Amu and you all are in my way. Whatever, princess he isn’t your boyfriend. But shouldn't it be Ikuto-kun’s choice of whom he wants touching him and who he doesn't want? A good girlfriend would be considerate of her boyfriend and think about what he would want. I wouldn’t make his decisions for him. Anyways, whatever.”

I shrugged my shoulders and let go of Ikuto’s arms not looking at him. He simply stood there while I walked away. Suddenly cries of “Cool& Spicy!” flew around the halls as boys and girls voices filled the hallways, “ Look!! It’s Hinamori Amu!!” “Cool& Spicy!!” “She’s so cool!” “Did you see how she talked to Samabuki Saaya like that!” “Look at how she wears her uniform!!” “She’s hot” “I would totally do her.” Suddenly I stopped, I stood still, my face seething and a death aura surrounded me as my eye twitched. The other comments I could bear but that last one… I wouldn't. I turned to face the crowd behind me. “Who said that” my voice rang loud and crisp. I sounded annoyed. “Don’t you guys have something better to do? Like… oh I don’t know, get to class?” With that I started walking forward again and Ikuto caught up to me, his fangirls all gone and no trace of that Saaya girl anywhere. I entered the classroom, cries of “Cool& Spicy” still echoing in the halls and rumors beginning spreading like wildfire. Oh well, I wasn’t going to do anything about it, they’ll die down soon enough, I hoped. I sighed through my nose in annoyance, Ikuto chuckled and whispered in my ear on his way to his seat, “And I thought I had it bad. You have both fanboys and fangirls. You must get that a lot,” “Yeah” I sighed again “Ms. Cool& Spicy—not” I rolled my eyes as he made his way towards his seat in the back or the room. The classroom was half empty with ten seconds until the late bell. 

I stood near the front of the class waiting for the teacher; a Nikaidou-Sensei to actually show up. The ball rang and the students flooded in. They were all seated except for me and I heard a couple of gasps but paid them no mind. Finally, said teacher walked in with a huge pile of papers and slipped, spilling them everywhere. I stood there while the class burst into laughter and he picked them up. Finally making it to his desk, he put the papers down and finally noticed me. “Ohayo minna! Oh! And who might you be?” I silently handed him some papers from the office and he smiled. “Okai! Himamori-san, introduce yourself to the class please. I froze up but my façade helped me out once again. “Yo, the name’s Hinamori Amu” The class said a polite hello and Nikaidou-Sensei said, “Himamori-san, please sit in the chair next to Tsukiyoni-san” We both sighed and tried to correct him but he ignored us. I sighed again and walked to the back of the room. I took my seat and looked over at Ikuto who was completely ignoring me. I sighed yet again and looked around the room suddenly recognizing six people I knew. I gasped and they turned around to look at me. I beamed at them and they beamed back. 

They were all seated around me; Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, and last but not least Tadase. I blushed lightly when I saw him and he blushed when he saw me. He was my boyfriend back in Tokyo. Now that he was here, that meant we could be with each other once again!! Smiling to myself I looked over at Rima who smiled slightly at me and waved. Her other hand was holding Nagi’s, my best friend, who also waved. Kairi’s eyes widened and he pushed up his glasses and gave me a curt nod. Yaya burst straight up like a rocket and yelled out, “Amu-chi!! Yaya-chi missed you!! But now we’re here so yay!!” her pigtails bounced around as she spoke and Nikaidou-sensei tried to shush her. I smiled and gave her a slight wave. Silently, Kairi sat her down and held hands with her. When I saw Kukai he waved and I waved right back. I guess he’s the only one of our friends who isn’t in a relationship. Tadase, who sat to my left reached out for my hand and I gave it to him. I smiled at him and quickly whispered how happy I was to see him. 

Then, class began and we all paid attention. According to Sensei, this was our homeroom as well as where most classes would be taught. These were to be our permanent seats. Most kids groaned but my friends and I cheered silently. To my right was Ikuto, to my left was Tadase in front of him was Rima and in front of me was Nagi. To his right was Kukai who sat in front of Ikuto. In front of Rima was Yaya who was gazing out the window and to her right, in front of Nagi was Kairi. We were all seated near the back of the room and were pretty happy with our seats. We all drifted our attention back to the board when something hit my neck. I discreetly picked up the piece of paper and read it. It was from Ikuto it read, “Hey. Who’s the Kiddie King over there?” I scowled once I read it over and scribbled back “He’s Hotori Tadase-kun” I tossed it back to him. He scowled and after writing briefly he passed it back to me. “I know that. I’ve known him since he was little. I meant who’s he to you?” I scribbled my reply and his eyes widened ever so slightly at the paper. Then a frown settled onto his face. I could tell he was displeased and was trying to hide it from me. He covered it with a smirk but I still saw it. 

“Himamori-san?” “Huh? Nani?” “I said; can you name one kind of trigonometry ratio?” Oh. So I guess we started the day with math. Thank Kami I had mostly electives. “The tangent ratio is one kind of trigonometry ratio, in which tangent or tan, is equal to opposite leg over adjacent leg.” The Sensei nodded and began writing on the board. I simply sat there, I already had these notes. My class back in Tokyo was in an advanced one, so when I came here, I was placed into this class, Star Class 1A. This was the highest level they had so I just sat there and pretended to take the notes.

I kept passing notes back and forth with Ikuto, getting to him better bit by bit as he got to know me better. I freely listed my favorite things but he was very secretive about the information he gave out. In one conversation, I asked him what his favorite foods were and his response was, “My favorite foods are chocolate, Strawberries, and fish.” Upon seeing his choice of words I blushed, and he smirked at me. All too soon the bell rang as Sensei handed out the homework and the students filed out of the room. Only my friends remained. I finally said hi to them and found Tadase slinking his arm around mine, pulling me in for a hug. At my locker, he kissed me. I smiled at him and kissed him back. Suddenly, he tensed and pulled back, pushing me away and walking swiftly away from me. I was shocked, as was everyone else. All of my friends had lockers near me. I took in a shaky breath, trying not to cry. How could he just do that to me? We hadn’t seen each other in two years. He had moved before me and I missed him dearly. As much as I wanted to cry out after him, my façade wouldn't let me. It wasn’t in my character and he was already out of hearing range. What would people think? If only he knew I was on the verge of suicide this morning, if Ikuto hadn’t saved me, the next time he would’ve seen me would be in a coffin waiting to get cremated. I sighed. 

Sometimes, I wish I could be more honest with myself. Sometimes I’d like to wear something girly and not gothic, I’d like to be artistic and domestic, be adored and to be free. I hated that I felt so trapped in this world of my mother’s. I couldn’t get out. It just made me want to die all over again. But no. I wouldn’t. I’d live for Ikuto. Just so I could see that rare beautiful smile that went all the way to his eyes. I know it sounds like a stupid reason to live, but hey. It’s still a reason, right? I stood there emotionless and gasped as I felt an intense pain in my heart. I put my hand over it and felt it there. Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my waist as he leaned down and whispered in my ear, “What’s wrong, Strawberry? Was it that Kiddie King? Can I beat him up?” I laughed shakily, Ikuto always knew how to make me laugh and put me in a better mood. “No, it’s alright. I’m better now that you’re here.” Looking at me, he scoured my face for anything that seemed out of place. I guess I convinced him and together we walked off to our next class.

Time skip five periods to lunch time still Amu’s POV ~

“I’m starving!” I complained to Ikuto as we pulled out our bentos and sat down inside to eat them. He said nothing and sat with the rest of our friends to eat lunch. Kukai had already taken a liking to Ikuto and kept talking to him about a girl named Utau. Ikuto just ate in silence with a bored expression on his face. That is, until I got up to throw away my trash and fell on the way back. Thank goodness only my friends noticed. I pouted as they all laughed at me. Ikuto smirked and said “That’s my Strawberry, always so incredibly clumsy, are you alright?” he finished his sentence in a question and I blushed red and gave him a glare, he easily shook it off. Changing the topic, I smirked at him saying, “I guess you still ended up having to come over no matter what! Hah!” I was referring to the English we were assigned second period by Sensei Kanjou, Kairi’s older sister.

He simply shrugged and I got up to take a quick walk outside before my next class. I looked up at the trees, they were lit up in bright fiery reds, golden yellows, vibrant greens, and dying browns. I sighed contentedly at the beauty surrounding me before something came up behind me and pressed something to my nose. I smelled something sickly sweet and I fought against the unpleasant sensations running across my body. My eyes rolled back into my head and the world around me swayed as familiar arms caught me as I fell and carried me away. I caught a glimpse of blond hair and red eyes, a crown glinting brightly and a small chibi king staring at me with a surprised look on his face. My head was pounding and I was too tired to resist the heaviness that washed over me. The last thing I heard was a familiar voice yelling out, “Amu! Where are you? Amu?” Sighing, the darkness enveloped me in a blanket and I slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me hehe  
> Any suggestions can be directed in the comments or to my askbox at my tumblr which is heiressofblaze.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Kidnapped??!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't gotten any better at my chapter summaries and I'm sorry. She got kidnapped. Found out what the 'job' was. Pretty bad stuffs. It's only going to get worse haha. Easter is so bad. Tadase is in on all this. He's still a no-good guy. And i don't like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amu gets a reminder on charas. Suspicions rise regarding her doubts about Tadase. For the sake of the story Lulu is Amu's cousin. She's actually not evil.Tadase is an idiot and just bad news in general. I swear i'm more articulate than this. Just read the story. OH and the begins of the amuto flower is beginning to bud.   
> Also, I still don't own Shugo Chara!

Ikuto POV

As time ticked by I began to grow more worried. Amu had stepped out for a walk ten minutes ago. We still had another twenty till 6th period. Before getting up to search for her, I told the others to go alert a teacher of her absence. I snuck out of the cafeteria, thankfully avoiding the attention of my fangirls. I walked around the courtyard, noticing it was pretty empty with the occasional student lumbering around. I walked over Tree Grove Bridge that was situated over the raging river below. I thought quickly about the roof but decided against that as I recalled watching her disappear under the grove of trees.

My sense of fear doubled as I noticed her armband on the floor. I searched the scene and found a single strand of straight blonde hair. Next to it I found a yellow hankie. I picked it up and was about to inspect it closer when Yoru warned me, exclaiming, “Be careful nya~!! That smells funny!” Yoru approached the offending hankie and sniffed at it delicately. Immediately his eyes drooped closed and he fell into my outstretched hand. “Just as I suspected” I sighed and sent a quick message to Kukai telling him I’d go to look for Amu.

Once outside the school gates I called the police, notifying them of her disappearance and the clues left behind at the scene. I told them everything they needed to know and even tipped them off to the owner of the pale yellow hankie. Hotori Tadase; the Kiddie King and Amu’s boyfriend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile: Amu’s POV

I woke up with a pounding headache. Everything felt heavy. I tried to open my heavy eyelids but they kept drooping closed against my will. After my fifth intent, I was finally given permission to see again. It was when I tried to stretch my cramped arms when I realized my situation.

My hands were tied behind my back to the chair and my legs bound as well to restrict any movement. A sigh escaped my mouth as I looked at my bleak surroundings. The room was paneled with gray strips of metal bolted into the wall. There was a small cot in the corner of the room. The room was windowless and the only source of light came from a slot in the door and the flickering bulb above my head. In front of me stood a table with a couple of pens and a business folder. I squinted at the neat writing printed on the side tab. It read: “Easter Recruit Hinamori File” Easter? What would a billion dollar company like Easter want with a girl like me?

The door groaned open and light flooded the dim room, disrupting my train of thought and blinding me for a couple of seconds. I stayed quiet and stared at the two people entering the room; a man followed by a woman. The door closed with a final sounding thud. After adjusting to the light, my eyes widened in shock at seeing my… “Mom?” I asked in disbelief. Her eyes glinted cruelly in the light as she looked me over. I looked at the man with disgust.

“Who are you? Why am I here? What do you want with me?” The man leaned over the table and smiled at me. His face was like tanned leather; it was filled with wrinkles and creases. His hair was combed back. It was a dull grey color and was speckled with streaks of white. He scared me, but I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of him knowing that. He chuckled and shuffled the papers on the tables, opening my file and looking it over, nodding with approval every once in a while.

Meanwhile, my mother untied me and he began his speech. “You see-” “No, I don’t see, care to explain yourself?” I interrupted casually but he just ignored me and kept speaking. “Your mother here needs the money and she thinks you could use a bit of discipline as well. You need a job, and I need someone with your skills whom I know is more than capable of doing whatever I wish.” He then explained the nature of my future job at Easter.

They were searching for an Embryo, a magical egg that could grant wishes. My job was going to be x-egg clean up and extraction when I got my charas. For now, it was a simply job at the desk as a secretary. After he’d finished that part, a girl about my age had walked in to take his place and explain further. She explained the whole concept and existence behind the Shugo Chara; my guardian would be self. I was very surprised to say the least when the girl turned out to be my cousin Lulu DeMorcef Yamamoto.

During her speech, I’d noticed my mother and the guy slip out of the room, talking about salary and other fiscal matters. When she finished her story, I noticed a tiny person perched on her shoulder. She was adorable, not that I would say that out loud of course. I blinked in surprise at her in which Lulu laughed lightly. “This is Nana, my chara.” “It’s a pleasure to meet ‘cha darlin’!” said Nana in a thick Nagoyan accent. She tipped her wide brimmed purple hat at me and winked. I couldn’t help but let a smile creep onto my face, despite the situation I found myself in. Sighing as the smile and warm feelings retreated; I picked up the Easter contract and began to sign it. Only time would tell how much I’d have to isolate myself away from others to do my job effectively and not provoke any unwanted consequences. Sighing as I put the pen down, I reorganized the papers and waited for them to return.

I chatted with Lulu for a bit and she told me she’d met the sweetest guy. He had a princely charm about him and was very persuasive. He was always kind to everyone and treated them with respect. As she described her boyfriend of two and a half years, I couldn’t help but think about Tadase and the way he treated me the morning I was kidnapped. I still couldn’t believe my sweet cousin Lulu was associated with this evil company. I mean, sure it was one of Japan’s top music producers, and okay so it hauled in the big bucks. I still find it hard to believe they’re playing so many innocent people just to get their heart’s egg, to obtain the Embryo. We all have wishes and desires, but we have to work on them; not just wish on a magic egg for them to come true.

Soon after Lulu left, Hoshina-san (ugh, to think I have to respect this bag of disgusting filth) and my mother came back into the room and collected the stack of signed papers. They left me free to wander the building and get to know my new coworkers. On my way out, I passed the secretary’s desk and noticed my stuff. I grabbed it and walked out of the looming building. While walking home, I passed a Taiyaki stand. I bought three chocolate ones and hurried home to escape the chill coming on. After all, Ikuto and I were still partners and had to work on our project.

When I got home, I slipped off my shoes and went straight to my room upstairs. While slipping out of my uniform, I noticed my armband was missing. I sighed, oh well, I still have some left. But this one was my favorite. I was in the process of sliding on a top when I heard my balcony door slide open. I shrieked when Ikuto’s voice drifted across the room.

“Well, well, well Amu. What do we have here? Does my Strawberry want me already?” I immediately flushed red and glared at him, “I am NOT your strawberry. And I certainly don’t WANT you.” “Oh, but you are, and one day, you will want me.” came his reply. “Humph! Fine, be that way. I guess I’ll just eat this extra chocolate taiyaki. He immediately swiped it out of my hand saying “One is more than enough for you fatty.” and he bit into it tail first, like a real neko.

“C’mon Ikuto nya~! I’m hungry too! Save some for me!” I gasped inwardly in shock, sure that I was hearing things. Ikuto was still chewing his so I knew for certain it wasn’t him that had just spoken. I suddenly noticed a navy blue cat chara with a pleading look on its face, hovering near Ikuto head still begging for a piece. Without thinking, I pulled out the other taiyaki and handed it to him, watching in fascination as he shouted his thanks and dove in.

Ikuto’s eyes widened as he saw the exchange between me and his adorable chara. “You can see Yoru?” I paused for a second, not understanding what he meant until he pointed to the cat chara. “Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess I can.” A smile threatened to take over my face and my façade threatened to melt away. I tried hard but in the end I just… cracked.

“He is soo kawaii!! He really is too adorable!!” I snatched him out of the air and held him close to me using a finger to scratch him in between his ears and squealing in delight when he purred. Sighing, I said “Ami would've loved to meet him.” My voice had gone from excited to sad in a matter of minutes.

Ever since they died, I could see them everywhere. I could just picture what they would’ve said or would’ve done. When I was younger, I would see them on the street sometimes, I could hear Ami’s voice rise in excitement whenever she saw something she liked. Once I made the mistake of pointing that out to my mom. She’d gone stiff all over and looked around. A week later, we moved out of Tokyo to the countryside. That’s where I’d met Kairi, and after a while we moved again to the town of Seiyo, where we are now. I always wondered if they were really dead, because we never had a funeral for them and we don’t have their ashes in an urn. Now it just makes me sad to know I’ll never see them again.

“-llo –ello hello! Earth to Amu! Anyone home?” Ikuto’s hand waved in front of my face and I blinked, images of the past swirling away, bringing me back to the present. “Where’d you go?” Ikuto asked. My face fell and I subconsciously spoke in a low murmur; “A sad place filled with painful memories of the past”

He nodded in acknowledgement and looked at me closely. “I meant where’d you go after lunch? You disappeared and dropped this.” He dug around in his pocket and found what he was looking for; my armband. I smiled at him, one of my rare real ones that I share with those close to me.

Something panged in my heart and I felt in sudden need of a hug. The sadness I’d felt all throughout the day coming back to smack me in the face. Tears welled up in my eyes and I sniffled once, twice before all hell broke loose. The tears spilled and began to roll down my face slowly and before one could fall to the ground, Ikuto’s thumb wiped it away. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I found myself crying into his chest. I sobbed quietly; my face burning in embarrassment of being seen like this. This is exactly what happens when I show too much emotion in one day. The sad ones come out as well and I end up an emotional wreck like right now.

I took a deep breath, taking in the clean smell of Ikuto. Damn. He smelled amazing. Somewhere in the back of my head I heard someone giggle and say “Amu is a scent pervert!” in a singsong voice. “AM not” I replied right back. After I cried myself out, I excused myself from the Ikuto and went to clean up a bit. When I came out, I sat back on my bed and looked at him. “Thanks for that, I really needed a hug.” I gave him a small smile. “And as for earlier, I was picked up early for a job interview and I got the job. The truth is my mother forced me to get it, so that was that. I didn’t really have a choice. Also, my new boss freaks the hell out of me and has the most perverted smile I’ve ever seen; except yours of course. But yours doesn’t scare me like his does.” As I had continued my face was growing redder and redder.

I wanted to stop rambling but something wouldn’t let me. Ikuto looked at me, his face showing no expression and he replied with a simple “I see.” In which he immediately smirked after. Upon finishing that speech, I shuffled through my bag to get out the materials needed for our project. Ikuto was smart enough to do the same and not ask any more questions about my job. Thank Kami-sama he could get a subtle clue. We worked on our project and had finished our other homework.

By the time we looked at the clock, it was already 7:00. I suggested we head to a ramen shop down the street for dinner and he’d agreed. While we ate, we learned even more about the other and had a great time. We exchanged numbers and he walked me back home. We parted at my doorstep and I waved goodbye to him and Yoru until they disappeared from my sight.

I walked in and took a warm bath. I’d had a long day and I was tired. I quickly dried my hair and slipped into some pajamas. I stepped onto my balcony with a cold glass of milk in my hand. I chugged it and let out a happy sigh. Enjoying in the feeling of happiness and contentment it lent me. A wind blew through the night and I went back inside. I flopped myself onto my bed and stared at the balcony.

That balcony was where Ikuto had entered. He cared enough about me to ask where I went, and hugged me when I needed it. He barely knew me yet he’d saved my life and me from myself. Would Tadase-kun ever do that for me? Then again, why did he act so strange this morning? And why did Lulu’s description of her boyfriend remind me so much of him?

I picked up my phone to find everyone had texted me to see if I was alright; everyone except Tadase that is. I told them I was at a job interview and that I’d gotten the job. I told them goodnight and decided to text Ikuto about something that’s been nagging at me.

I opened a new text message and began writing:

Amu: Hey Neko-kun! I have a question…

His reply was immediate, as if he had been waiting for the text

Ikuto: Good evening my strawberry, what do you want to know? ;)

I flushed red at his comment but replied anyways.

Amu: Ugh! Once again I am not your strawberry!

Ikuto: Sure you aren’t. You just blushed didn’t you? ;)

Amu: *rolls eyes* How did you know where I lived?

Ikuto: That’s for me to know and you to not find out. Oyasumi Amu~

Amu: You infuriate me sometimes. Oyasumi

 

Ugh. He can be so difficult sometimes! I groaned in frustration and hit my pillow. I’ve got to find out how he knew where I lived! I know! I’ll call my friend Utau tomorrow before her concert! I smiled, my eyes closing slowly. I had a busy day tomorrow and a lot of planning to do.

One month later~~

It was five o’clock and I had finally gotten out the Guardian meeting Tadase had scheduled. Upon the transfer of my friends, the school had decided to set up the Guardians system. Elections were put in place but in the end the original guardians had won. Tadase was King’s Chair, Rima was Queen’s chair, Nagihiko was Jack’s Chair, Yaya was Ace’s Chair, and somehow we had ended up with two people in the Joker’s position. Those two people were Ikuto and me.

When I was in elementary and middle school, I used to have charas. In fact, I had four of them. They were Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. But they had retreated back into their shells after my dad and sister had died. I had a feeling they were going to come back; and that they would return very soon. I had mixed feelings about this though; because that meant that I would have to start destroying X eggs. It also meant I would get them back and they were great companions. I didn’t want to destroy people’s dreams though. But I had no choice. I was tied to this evil company. I was the puppet, and Easter had control of the strings to my life. When I went to bed that night, I made a silent wish inside my heart.

I wish I was free of Easter and of my mother. I want my freedom. I’m tired of this façade. I want to find my true self and love again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amu gets a new chara, things go downhill pretty fast. Tadase is a big jerk. And what Amu thinks to be true might be an actual lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do you even read this. This chapter was literally awful and i'm sorry.

AMU POV:

The alarm rang and I got up, groaning. I had had a long night of work at Easter and was exhausted. Also, Ikuto had come over after the Guardian meeting to hang out. As I bent to make the bed I noticed an egg lying right between where my legs were only moments ago. Just as I was about to freak out, my first experience with Ran came back to me and I relaxed. I stared at it and picked it up. The egg looked almost exactly like Yoru's save for the color. The cats and top and bottom were a deep fuchsia, the rest of the egg being a light carnation pink. The very top and bottom were decorated with a heart in the same carnation pink. After examining the egg I wrapped it in a scarf and put it in my old chara case. Looks like I was going to be carrying it until she hatched. I then noticed four other eggs further down from where I found the first. I couldn't believe it. It was Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia's eggs. I smiled slightly, and felt a pang in my heart. I put them next to the new egg and briefly wondered what the first chara's name would be.

Yawning, I walked into my bathroom and glanced at my gothic pink neko wall clock. It read 5:50. I had until 6:20 to get showered and dressed. I entered the shower, hanging my uniform on the railing and stepped in. I sighed in relief as the hot water cascaded over me and eased the tense muscles of my shoulders and back.

I now had five charas. And as soon as Easter finds out, I'll have to start working for them, and turning everyone's hearts egg's into x eggs in search for the Embryo.. This means I'd have to start working against my friends… Why was my life so complicated? Not only that, but Ikuto and I have grown close over the past month, what with our having to work together as the Double Joker to catch and purify people's hearts eggs. I finished washing my hair with strawberry shampoo and vanilla conditioner and turned off the shower, glancing at the clock. It was 6:10. Ikuto should be arriving any time soon.

Usually, he'd arrive at my house to pick me up and we'd walk to school together. I was just slipping my shirt on when I heard the soft rustle of my curtains shifting and the balcony door sliding open. Huh. I've never been able to hear that before. I shrugged and thought nothing of it, tying up my hair in their usual x- clips and opening the door, only to walk right into Ikuto's broad chest as his arms snaked around my waist. "kyaa!" I exclaimed, jumping backwards, sending both the feline and myself onto the floor, with him ending up straddling my lap. I blushed deep red and scowled at him, only to be met by his seductive blue-eyed gaze and a smirk. "GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERTED NEKO!" I yelped, scrambling under him and standing upright. He chuckled and got up as well, brushing off his clothes and walking back into my room, sitting on MY bed. "Well good morning to you to Amu-koi~" I threw a pillow at him in frustration and slipped on my shoes "I'm not you're Amu-koi!" "One day you will be~" "UGHHH" I cried in exasperation. How could a guy be so frustrating and attractive at the same time? "Because you love me" he replied. Whoops.. Must've spoken out loud again..

Suddenly Ikuto sniffed the air delicately, and walked over to my bag, taking out the chara's carrying case. "You have charas now?" I nodded and gasped as the new egg began rattling and wobbling from side to side. It cracked open and out came a chara that looked exactly like Yoru, except she was carnation pink like the hearts on her egg, and had magenta hearts on the bottom of her paws. Her tail was magenta, her hair swept perfectly into a headband, and dressed in a chocolate brown dress that went well with the rest of her. Her eyes were blue like Ikuto's.

"Konnichiwa Amu-chan!" she said in a small bow. " I'm Ai!" I looked at with a bewildered expression on my face, Ikuto looking at her curiously, a smirk on his face. "Y- You're telling me your name is _Love?! _" She nodded eagerly and gave Ikuto a subtle wink hovering near my head before exploring the room curiously. I face palmed and looked at the clock. We were going to be late. I grabbed my bag and put on the case on my belt. I couldn't face Ikuto now. So I wordlessly grabbed my stuff, along with my jacket and put it on. Ai perked up and flew near my shoulder. I suddenly had the urge to leap off the balcony, avoiding my mother and the rest of the house altogether. Ai smiled and before I could help it she yelled 'Chara change!' And I instantly grew pink Neko ears and a tail.__

__"What the..?" I asked as I slunk past Ikuto to the open balcony. "Well? What are you waiting for? Scared or something?" Was what spewed out of my mouth as Ikuto regarded me. "I like the Neko look on you. It's cute." He said with a chuckle, calling Yoru and chara changing with him. I suddenly was a little hesitant at jumping out the balcony but with some encouragement from Ai I leaped off and landed safely on the ground, ears flicking slightly as I heard the soft landing of Ikuto next to me, a smirk on his face. Yoru's eyes widened upon seeing Ai and he rushed over to meet her, immediately getting along with her._ _

__Ikuto and I both looked at each other. We began walking and stopped at a shop to pick up some breakfast getting some for our charas as well. It was almost just like old times, back when I lived in Kyoto. But it was also different. First of all, Ikuto wasn't there, and it was with Tadase. I sighed, thinking about him. We were still going out. But I planned to end that soon. I'd found out that Tadase had been cheating on me with who else but my cousin Lulu. Why did my life have to be so complicated? I wondered for the second time that morning. I was so busy thinking about my problems, I nearly walked into a pole had it not been for him dragging me out of the way in time._ _

__"Amu, are you alright, you've been acting more distracted and ditsy than usual" he said. I was too tired to even get upset. " I'm fine, Ikuto" I replied as we approached the school. I turned to Ai who'd been looking at the large school building and said to her " Ai, do you mind watching Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia in the Royal Garden?" "Who?" She asked, confused. I sweat dropped and held in a heavy sigh as we walked towards the beautiful greenhouse, waving at Tadase and Nagihiko who were setting up tea. "Ran and the others I mentioned are your sisters. You'll meet them soon enough." "How do you know the names of your other charas, but you didn't know Ai's?" Asked Ikuto who'd overheard. "...I'll answer that later. We don't have time." I said, avoiding the question_ _

__"Ohayo minna-San!" I said brightly realizing I sounded like Ran. Tadase, Nagi, and Rima-chan all looked at me strangely. Ai come out from hiding behind me and floated over to the other charas near the dollhouse introducing herself. I didn't want to leave Ran and the others in the dollhouse in the royal garden, but I had no choice. They were safer here, where all the others could look after them. "You got them back?" Asked Nagi. "mhm" was my reply as I sat down in my spot. Tadase went over paperwork with the rest of the guardians and how the assembly that afternoon would go. Kukai grinned at me and I groaned. I was scheduled for a 'special training' with Kukai, along with Ikuto. Now that wasn't so bad. But regardless, Kukai's special training for catching x-eggs was tough enough. I was glad I'd have Ran to help me through it when she hatched again. After the meeting the warning bell rang. I had class with Tadase for the next couple periods._ _

__I let him and the others go on ahead. "Ai, I need your help with something." "You want to break up with Tadase don't you?" She asked, her blue eyes looking into mine. I nodded and looked down. Not only did it hurt that he had been cheating on me, but he'd ignored me for the past month, occasionally grabbing my hand in the hallways and kissing me when I least expected it. I expected this kind of behavior from Ikuto, not Tadase-kun. Not only that, I'd simply lost my affection towards him, growing cold and limp whenever he kissed me, not giving him any kind of reaction. I was disgusted with myself for even staying with him so long. Why had I done it in the first place? "You weren't ready to let go of the past. Don't lose hope Amu. Someone is coming your way, and things will change for the better!" Said Ai, floating back to the dollhouse. I waved goodbye and headed into the school building, my usual look of indifference on my face._ _

__The periods flew by and suddenly it was lunchtime. The time was now. I led Tadase outside and sat us near a bench. "Hinamori-chan, what's wrong?" He asked, oblivious to what was going on around him. "Tadase-kun... I know you're cheating me... So, I'm breaking up with you. We're through." I said, standing up and walking away, only to be stopped by his hard grip on my arm. "Tadase-kun let me go. " I said calmly, despite my racing heart. I sensed things were going to go wrong, and mentally called for Ai, hoping she'd come quick. "I can't let you do that Hinamori-chan" he said, increasing his grip as I pulled. "Tadase-kun it's over. You're with Lulu. Let me go." "No," he replied with a malevolent chuckle, eyes flaring briefly. "If I let you go, then that no good cat will get you. And if I can't have you, no one else can." Ai came hovering near my side, looking concerned. This was going downhill fast and Ai could sense that. I chara changed with her, a clip with two hearts a big one and a small one both in red appeared in my hair and I stood straighter, ears and tails appearing as well. "Is that all I am to you? A prize? And object of competition between you and Ikuto? It's over." I said, yanking my arm out of his grasp and jumping away, into a tree far away. My ears flicked and I heard Ikuto's quiet steps. Just as I was about to jump down and greet him, I saw him turn the corner and held in my gasp of shock. He was pinning Samabuki Saaya against the school wall near the basketball courts and kissing her! I hopped out of the tree, chara change undone and tripped, alerting them of my presence._ _

__My vision blurred as I got up, dusted myself off and ran towards the cafeteria, past my friends and towards the bathroom. Behind me, I could vaguely hear Ikuto calling my name. I didn't understand why that made me so sad, or why seeing him with Saaya made my heart turn and rip itself into shreds. It didn't make sense. "You love him" came Ai's voice. "It hurts that much because you love him." tears streamed down my cheeks and I entered a stall. "I don't love him! He's a Baka Neko hentai!" I exclaimed, a blush on my face. "Yet, you love him" "clearly, he isn't even remotely attracted to me. No one is. Tadase was cheating on me. With my cousin. What's the use in love if I keep getting hurt over and over again" I deadpanned. I felt my heart clench, and my chest grow stiff, making it hard to breathe. "...amu-chan" cried Ai, looking at me with pain filled eyes. "My mother hates me, my father and sister are dead, my boyfriend is cheating on me, and Ikuto's with Saaya the school slut. What's the use?" I asked again, feeling empty and hurt. This was so much for me to deal with... "It's hopeless. It's worthless. Love is worthless. I hate myself for even trying."_ _

__Ai began to fade and soon her egg appeared over her and closed in. As soon as it closed, it turned black and a white x appeared over it. It then cracked open and out came the new Ai. Her ears and tail had turned crimson red her cute brown outfit turning into a seductive black one, eyes darkening to a deep purple. Not again... I hadn't even had Ai for an entire day and I'd managed to turn one of my own heart eggs into an x egg. Not feeling like going to the rest of my classes I decided to pick up my unborn charas and head to Easter._ _

__"Where are we going?" Asked Ai, as she hovered near me, following me out of the school, chara changing with me to allow me to jump the fence, and keeping the change to walk on fences an jump rooftops to get to Easter faster. On my way I bumped into my friend Utau. She was on her way to Easter too. IL took one look at Ai and whooped with joy. "Hey Utau" "Amu?" She asked, looking me over. " yeah, it's me". "Shouldn't you be in school?" "I guess I should." I replied with a shrug and walking towards the Easter building. "What are you doing here? You don't have a shift till later, right?" She asked. I sighed. "Things have changed. And the second part of my contract says I have to report immediately to get a job reassignment, seeing as I'm more useful in the field like you, rather than work at a desk now that I have Ai. " I replied, walking in and getting in the elevator with Utau. "I'm probably going to be assigned to work with you and Yukari. " "oh, cool! We'll be famous together!" "..." I said nothing as the doors slid shut and carried us up towards my future. _What was to become of me? What of my friends? What of the people whose dreams I would destroy just to accomplish a job I never wanted in the first place? _____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I still cannot tab my stories... sob...  
>  how do i bold and italics....

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions can be directed in the comments or to my askbox at my tumblr which is heiressofblaze.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
